Conventionally, there is a game device in which the scene is switched to a different scene, when a player object enters a doorway (exit or entrance) such as a drainpipe, etc., in a certain scene (stage). In a conventional game device of this kind, when the scene is switched to the different scene, the player object is always displayed in the same position on a display screen. Then, the display screen is scrolled in a direction in which to proceed, automatically and without an operation of a player, at a time that the player object enters the entrance in the scene yet to be switched, or after being switched, a display position in the switched scene is maintained until the operation by the player, and the display screen is scrolled in the direction of the operation when the operation is made, and so forth.
In such prior art, a predetermined display screen always is displayed after a switch, irrespective of the direction in which to proceed of the scene yet to be switched, so that the player finds it difficult to recognize the direction in which to proceed, once in the switched scene. Furthermore if a display area in the direction that the player intends to proceed, in the switched display screen, is narrow, little information is obtained on geography in the direction in which to proceed, enemies, and etc. Consequently, the player cannot recognize what exists in the direction in which to proceed, making it difficult to effectively play the game. In addition, it is unnatural to see the display screen scrolled without any operation after being switched. Furthermore, if the display screen is scrolled in a direction in response to the operation of the player, the predetermined display screen is displayed before the operation is performed, so that as described above, the player finds it difficult to recognize the direction in which to proceed once in the switched scene this makes the game difficult to play.